Switched
by penguibunny
Summary: Just after Journey's End, Percy accidentally gets switched with his doppelgänger from another world. He finds that he's married to Annabeth. Will the Doctor be able to save them before the Percys do something stupid? I mean stupider than usual.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy woke up in his bed, breathing heavily, his face white with fear. He had just had the most horrible nightmare. He was being torn away from Camp, his friends, his family, _Annabeth._ Annabeth screamed, "Seaweed brain! Come back!" Thank the gods it had only been a dream.

Then Annabeth said, "Are you OK, Percy?" Startled, Percy looked around. There, on the other side of his bed, was Annabeth. She was halfway under the covers, smiling at him. "What's wrong, Seaweed brain?" she asked. Percy got up quickly, very embarrassed. "What exactly are you doing in my bed Annabeth?!" he nearly screamed.

Annabeth gave him a strange look. "What do you mean Percy?" she said, confused. "This is our bed. We live here." Percy looked around. It was a large house that he'd never been in before. "Um… Annabeth?" he asked. "This isn't cabin 3." She looked at him strangely.

"Of course this isn't cabin 3.", she said. "This is our house in Camp Half-Blood. The one I designed for us to live in after we were married. Are you feeling alright, Percy?" Percy gulped. Maybe it hadn't been a dream.

"Did you say _married!"_ Percy nearly shouted. "What's the matter with you Percy?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "Of course we're married! I'll prove it to you. She took his left hand. She gasped. "Where's your wedding ring?" she asked. "I'm not married to you!" Percy shouted. "Why do you think we're married?"

"Because we are!" Annabeth cried. "What happened to your wedding ring?" She showed him her own wedding ring. "Don't you remember getting married?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "No." Percy said. "We're just dating. I was going to propose to you today, but it looks like you beat me to it."

Annabeth started sobbing. Percy hated to see her cry, so he hugged her. As soon as he put his arms around her, he noticed that something was very wrong. Annabeth's stomach was huge. He looked at it and realized that she was pregnant. "You're pregnant?", he asked incredulously. "Don't you remember anything, Percy?" Annabeth asked, still sobbing. "I'm 2 weeks away from my due date. We're having a girl."

When it was evident that he didn't remember, she said, "Go talk to Chiron. Tell him what happened." So Percy left their house and went to the big house to talk to Chiron.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looked the Tardis console. Something had just happened. Something between the parallel worlds. "What'cha looking at Doctor?", Amy asked. "Something's in this universe that shouldn't be.", he replied. "Something from another universe accidently leaked into this world." Amy looked at him. "Another universe?" "There are lot of different parallel worlds.", the Doctor replied.

"Oh." Amy said. "What leaked here?" The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think it's man." Amy gasped. "A man? Are we going to go investigate?" The Doctor smiled. "Of course we are!" He set the controls and they took off.

Annabeth was frantic. When she woke up this morning, she found Percy trying to kill Jason and Piper. When she came in between them, he was surprised that she wasn't pregnant. They'd gone to Chiron, but he didn't know what to do. They decided to leave him in the Big House basement. She kept hearing this whooshing noise and was convinced she was going crazy, until she saw the police box.

After bringing almost all the camp, Annabeth heard a creaking and the police box opened. A young woman with red hair came out. "Doctor!" she called frantically. A young man with an enormous chin, a tweed jacket, and a bow tie came out of the box. As soon as he saw Chiron, his face lit up. "Chiron!", He exclaimed. "It's me! It's the Doctor."

Chiron's mouth dropped. "Doctor?" he asked. "Is that you?" The young man laughed. "Of course I am! Don't you recognize the Tardis?" Annabeth looked at Chiron. "Do you know him? Who is he?" Chiron turned to Annabeth and said, "He's the Doctor, an alien. He protects earth." All of a sudden, the girl with red hair said, "Doctor, he's a horse."

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes. "Amy," he said. "He's a centaur. Half horse half human." "So centaurs are real then." she said. "What are you all then? Half tree?" "Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor said. "They're half god." Amy fainted.

After Amy woke up, they explained everything. "You mean," Annabeth said. "Percy is from another world?" The Doctor looked at her with big sad eyes. "I'm sorry but yes." Truthfully, Annabeth was relieved. This wasn't her Percy. He was probably acting the same way he normally did. "Where's my Percy?" she asked. The Doctor replied, "In the other world."

Amy and Annabeth went to another room. Amy comforted her. "It's OK.", Amy said. "The Doctor's going to save him, I promise." Annabeth looked at her. "How do you know that?" Amy smiled. "I've seen him save billions of people. He can save one person easily." Annabeth smiled weakly. "I sure hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, I took forever to update. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_

As soon as Percy got out of the house, he knew something was wrong. Camp Half-Blood was much bigger than normal and to top it off, most of it was in ruins. He stood and stared for a moment before going to the big house. As soon as Chiron saw him, he said, "You're not Percy." "What's going on?!" Percy half shouted. "Annabeth's pregnant, we're married, the camp's in ruins." Chiron led him inside. They sat down. "You don't know anything?" Percy asked. "I'm sorry," Chiron replied. "I have no idea what happened, but you are not the Percy I know."

"Why is the camp in ruins?" Chiron sighed and put his head in his hands. He looked up. "For the past few years, we've been at war with Camp Jupiter." Percy stared at him in shock. "What happened?" He asked. "The Romans never forgave us after Reyna was killed." "Reyna's dead?" Chiron stared at Percy. "I thought you would at least know that. You killed her." Percy was glad he was sitting because he wouldn't have been able to stand.

"I killed her?" He asked incredulously. Chiron looked at him in pity. "She was fighting Annabeth. She was about to kill her when you intervened. You stabbed her through the heart." Percy couldn't say anything, he just sat there. "I killed her." He repeated. He looked up at Chiron. "What about Gaea?" The centaur looked confused. "What about her?"

Annabeth walked down the steps to the big house basement. "Hello, Percy." He was in chains because he kept attacking anyone who tried to stop him from attacking Jason and Piper. He looked up. "Annabeth, what's going on?" He asked. "What happened to our baby? Why are they here?" Annabeth was confused. "Who?" "Them. The Romans." "Why are you against the Romans?" It was Percy's turn to be confused. "Don't you know?" He asked. "We're at war."

Annabeth stared at him, shaking her head. "No. That's impossible. That was years ago. It was over as soon as we defeated Gaea." "Who?" Annabeth was alarmed. "Why were you fighting if she wasn't involved?" She asked. Percy replied, "Something happened in California. Both camps went to investigate. Stuff happened. We were officially at war when I killed Reyna." She stared at him in horror. "You killed Reyna?!" "She was going to kill you!" Annabeth suddenly saw it. Of course he'd killed Reyna. His fatal flaw, he'd do anything for those he loved, including kill.


End file.
